YERROS E INDULGENCIA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: ¿Morir por amor? Todo tiene remedio menos la muerte o quizá esta frase está en un error, Los shinigamis deben trabajar sin sentimientos, ¿un shinigami enamorado sólo encontrará la muerte? (Jack el destripador /La muerte más bella del mundo) "Grellian /Slingphries" matar por amor o matar por diversión, ¿quien se merece la redención?.
1. Chapter 1

YERROS E INDULGENCIA

**Significado de "yerro":**

m. Equivocación por descuido o inadvertencia

m. Falta cometida por ignorancia o malicia. / Error por descuido o inadvertencia.

ejem: _culpó__ a __otro__ de su __yerro__._

Hola amores~ les traigo mi nuevo fic con un poco de Slingphries , nada muy marcado, algo sutil, y el ya acostumbrado Grelliam, aún no sé qué pasará, me dejaré llevar por mi inspiración. Quizá escriba cosas no muy coherentes respecto a los tiempos en que pasaron las cosas entre el arco de Jack el destripador y el musical de la muerte más bella del mundo, pero es que Yana sensei no es muy específica en eso así que tuve que arreglarme las sola con eso, espero les guste y espero sus opiniones.

Incluyo un fragmento de la canción "LET THE RECORD SHOW" de Emily Autum… amo esa canción y pues está muy acorde con el triste pero merecido final de Madam Red, incluso tengo un songfic con esa canción.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tarde o temprano, todo se paga en esta vida, lo bueno se recompensa y lo malo se castiga, pero en ese intento por redimirnos, estamos expuestos a condenarnos; ella sólo quería justicia y quizá algo de amor, él… bueno, ni siquiera él sabe lo que quiere, lo único seguro es que quería matar, después de todo para eso fue concebido, su trabajo era matar, pero no se saldría con la suya, lo pagaría, cual demonio se burló de los vulnerables humanos.

Estoy pagando con mi vida

Mi vida

Así que que se sepa

Que me asesinaste

a sangre fría

con tus propias manos

No pienses que nadie entiende

sucede todos los días

Estás celoso, oh

Estás celoso, ¿Por qué?

Es una excusa simple

para un crimen complejo

Así que escríbete esto en el alma

Pero no desperdicies mi tiempo

Pero mientras respiro

No tengo evidencias que prueben mi final

¿Asi que te vas?

No, estás equivocado otra vez

…

Quizá todo hubiese permanecido en secreto, tal vez William jamás hubiese encontrado a Grell y este jamás hubiera vuelto a casa, pero el gran error de Grell fue el tomar su forma verdadera, su forma humana pasaría inadvertida para cualquier shinigami, su radar natural estaba apagado, nadie lo encontraría, pero al develarse, finalmente William dio con su paradero, el supervisor miró atento toda la escena, cada detalle se grabó en su mente, su rencoroso subconsciente le indicaba dejar morir al pelirrojo pero la baja de un oficial en manos de un demonio siempre implicaba burocracia en exceso.

El deber de Spears era el capturar a Grell sano y salvo y entregarlo a sus superiores para que ellos le juzgaran debidamente.

…

Así como terminó de llover, finalmente todo se acabó, o eso es lo que pensaban; en efecto no habría más muertes no programadas, ni más diversión, por lo menos en un largo periodo, pero lo que se avecinaba era un poco más complicado, tedioso y no tan fácil de solucionar, algunas pocas horas extra no muy bien remuneradas, muchísimo papeleo pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con tan sólo pedir ¿perdón?. Nada es imposible para una gran "ACTRIZ".

_"Lo único que no tiene remedio en esta vida es la muerte"… ¿o quizá si?_

En medio de la noche una luz brillante se abrió camino entre los callejones obscuros, era hora de volver a casa.

Todo en el despacho estaba tranquilo, era de noche y no había muchos segadores en el edificio, pero los pocos que permanecían fueron testigos de una escena común aunque algo inusual, las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par y una masa roja fue lanzada al interior, nuevamente el rostro del pobre carmín fue víctima del piso, segundos después la motosierra también cayó muy cerca de la cabeza roja, a unos centímetros de distancia, la mano enguantada del demacrado segador se estiró para recuperarla, pero la death scythe de Spears inmediatamente se clavó en esta para impedir que avanzara, Grell gritó de dolor, una nueva herida que tardaría días en sanar, porque las heridas de las guadañas, sí no eran letales, si serían de lenta sanación.

–Levántate– William ordenó, pero no recibió respuesta, tal parece que Grell había caído inconsciente finalmente, William tomó a Grell por el cabello de la nuca y lo arrastró nuevamente, en realidad ya estaba cansado, no había dormido bien últimamente y tal parece que el pelirrojo había aumentado bastantes kilos en estos días de ausencia en su reino.

–Honestamente– murmuró Spears y finalmente desapareció del vestíbulo, de inmediato todos comenzaron a murmurar y a especular, al fin Sutcliff había regresado, el consejo quería respuestas y las quería pronto.

…

–Eres un idiota, inepto…– la lista de insultos continuó unos minutos, pero llegaron a oídos sordos, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Grell es que William lo había salvado de morir en manos del guapo pero maldito demonio mayordomo.

–Gracias Will– William guardó silencio y miró al pelirrojo, en su estúpida cara sólo se dibujaba una maldita sonrisa, una muy sincera sonrisa, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–¿Gracias?... te largaste a no sé donde para matar mujeres ¡indiscriminadamente!

–Eran prostitutas– respondió la parca menor.

William agarró a la parca roja por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared, apretó la garganta de Grell con fuerza pero no serviría de nada, no causaría más daño del que ya había sufrido el pelirrojo y tal parecía que Grell ya se estaba recuperando.

–Oh... mi amado Otelo, mátame, mátame con tus celos cual Desdémona que soy... soy tuya, te pertenezco, cada hueso en mi cuerpo, rómpelo, destrózalo con piedras y palos, pero no rompas mi corazón, no te atrevas a romper mi corazón... ten piedad. Mátame... y después... muere, que tus celos te impidan dejarme sola incluso después de la muerte.

–Oh... que bello sería, al igual que Romeo y Julieta, la más trágica historia de amor y es por eso que es tan bella, la tragedia de un romance prohibido que culminó enterrado en el cielo.

–Mátame pues nuestro hilo rojo del destino es fuerte y si mil vidas tengo que esperar para que me ames, mil vidas estaré a tu lado... "esperando".

–Cállate– La sangre de William ardía cual lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, pero esta noche parece que la suerte está del lado del carmín, pues antes de que William cediera a sus más bajos impulsos y le arrancara la cabeza a la parca roja la puerta de su oficina se abrió repentinamente dándole la entrada a dos shinigamis, uno de ellos rubio y el otro con cabello marrón y trenzado de un lado.

–Sutcliff senpai, al fin regresó– Ronald se escuchaba algo preocupado pero feliz de ver a su rojo jefe. William de inmediato soltó a Grell dejándolo caer al suelo y dando un paso atrás, en ese momento ambos los otros dos shinigamis entraron a la oficina.

–Estás hecho un asco– se burló el escoses mientras tomaba al rojo por la barbilla y le echaba un vistazo prejuicioso.

Grell comenzó a toser, la parca se cubrió la boca con la mano, al calmar las contracciones del ataque de tos un sabor ferroso inundó su paladar, Grell observo su mano y había sangre en ella, tenía un pulmón perforado. William miró con indiferencia aparente, pero Eric tomó al pelirrojo en sus brazos, aunque fue de una forma muy descuidada dañando aún más al rojo.

–¡Idiota! – Grell aulló de profundo dolor

– ¿A caso no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – cuestionó el shinigami mayor.

–Me estás lastimando– Grell dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

–Puedo caminar por mi mismo– respondió el pelirrojo.

–Yo soy incapaz de ignorar a una dama en apuros... bueno, no eres una dama pero igual no puedes seguir así– Eric solía burlarse del carmín, pero después de todo eran amigos, buenos compañeros de trabajo.

–Te veré en la mañana amor– fueron las últimas palabras de Grell hacia su molesto jefe.

–¿Amor?... ¿Qué sabes tú de amor?– murmuró William inconsciente de su público.

–¿William Senpai? – cuestionó el joven Ronald.

–¿Eh?... – respondió Spears entrando en razón.

–Nada, vuelve al trabajo.

–Pero senpai, que fue lo que pasó, Sutcliff senpai no se ve nada bien, ¿qué pasó?

–Un demonio… ahora vuelve al trabajo– William advirtió en tono molesto, Ronald no dudó más y salió de la oficina de inmediato, lo mejor sería ir tras Eric para saber que pasó. En cuanto Ronald se marchó, William abrió las ventanas, necesitaba aire fresco, en especial necesitaba que su oficina se ventilara, la peste a demonio le era vomitiva, lo que más le molestaba es que Grell estaba impregnado del desagradable aroma a demonio.

–¿Qué sabes tú de morir por amor? – William susurró mirando al cielo estrellado, obscuros recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente, el amor era una cosa fatal que para él nunca había traído nada bueno,

…

La noche era larga, pero no eterna, lo mejor sería comenzar con el papeleo. William se dirigió hacia la enfermería, obligaría a Grell a escribir una extensa carta de disculpa pues tenía contemplado entregarla a primera hora de ser posible. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a la habitación donde se suponía estaría Grell reponiéndose, al abrir la puerta, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, podríamos decir que inmaculado.

Grell no permaneció mucho en la enfermería, minutos después de que este llegó, guardias shinigami entraron por él y se lo llevaron de forma poco caballerosa y muy indecorosa.

–Honestamente– William suspiró con fastidio.

…

–¡Will! – Grell gritó con alegría al ver de nuevo a su jefe, la muerte roja yacía en una celda miserable. William simplemente se reservó a mirarlo sin ninguna expresión, quizá y lo más probable es que fuese una mirada de decepción, no había más ira ni rabia, simplemente William ya estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con el jengibre.

–Estaré aquí en la mañana, mientras tanto, tienes toda la noche para redactar un informe detallado de lo acontecido respecto al demonio y una carta de disculpa explicando el porqué de tus actos durante esta farsa absurda de mezclarte con los humanos– William habló con Grell sin entrar a la celda, pasó algunos papeles y bolígrafos a través de los barrotes para acto seguido dar la media vuelta y marcharse, pero Grell se lo impidió, el pelirrojo lo tomó por la solapa del saco con fuerza para acercarlo a las rejas.

–No me dejes, ¿me escuchas?, no se te ocurra abandonarme– amenazó el menor, William se desconcertó un poco, hacía mucho no miraba este lado de Grell, desde su examen para convertirse en segadores de élite para ser exactos, pero había algo distinto, si, en efecto Grell estaba siendo agresivo con William pero en su mirada había miedo, en los ojos sólo se reflejaban dos cosas, miedo y el rostro de William, esto último fue lo que le indicó a William que hacer.

–Mañana estaré aquí a primera hora– tras estas palabras, William tomó las manos de Grell y las apretó fuerte, un apretón que le dio seguridad al pelirrojo, después de esto Grell finalmente soltó a su jefe.


	2. Chapter 2

YERROS E INDULGENCIA.

Para quienes no han leído todos mis fanfics, les explicaré brevemente.

Algunos de los shinigami fueron humanos en su primer vida, humanos que no cambiarían la historia de la humanidad, pero eran humanos con algo especial, lo suficientemente buenos o virtuosos como para fungir como segadores de almas, también manejo lo que son los shinigamis puros, por ejemplo Undertaker, y si usted se pregunta ¿por qué él?… bueno, pues porqué sí jajaja, o sea, es el shinigami legendario y a Grell , a él porqué lo amo, todos para mí ya tienen una historia y un pasado. A Will lo hice mortal pues porque quiero hacerlo vulnerable a las debilidades humanas y es por eso que comente tales errores carnales dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Recuerden, estas son ideas mías solamente, **_Kuroshitsuji y los shinigamis William, Grell, Alan, Ronald, Eric y Undertaker son propiedad absoluta de Yana Toboso _**

Gracias por todo y esperemos que éste fic sea largo y de su agrado, pronto viene lo bueno.

….

* * *

><p>"LA MUERTE LE TEME A MORÍR"<p>

–Sin más que decir, el acusado es condenado a pena de muerte– el silencio absoluto reinó en la corte, sus corazón se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Era el escándalo del año, hace siglos que ningún shinigami era juzgado, en especial por tales actos que prometían una sentencia mortal, por tal motivo fue un juicio privado, sólo los involucrados Grell Sutcliff y William T. Spears estuvieron presentes, todos los curiosos se mantuvieron a las afueras de la gran edificación, tras las puertas algunos juzgaban, criticaban o apoyaban al acusado, todas opiniones distintas.

-Horas atrás-

Pasos firmes resuenan en los pasillos vacios, avanzando velozmente hasta su objetivo, una escolta le acompaña cual si de ver al mismo diablo se tratase, se puede sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre, el ambiente se torna pesado.

Todos esperan ver a la fiera roja en acción, los rumores de aquellos años de escuela sólo se hicieron más fuertes con los últimos acontecimientos, la corte exige su cabeza; el buen nombre de los dioses de la muerte ha sido manchado y el culpable debe pagar su osadía.

William está algo tenso, sus músculos están más que rígidos desde hace varios días y de ser humano una terrible migraña amenaza con causarle un derrame cerebral. Finalmente llegan hasta su objetivo, a pesar de estar todo perfectamente iluminado, la celda se mantiene en penumbras.

–Agente Grell Sutcliff– llamó el guardia pero no recibió respuesta.

_"__Tal parece que la muerte puede oler el miedo, mientras menos queremos encontrarla más presente está en nuestras vidas". _

–Grell Sutcliff– llamó nuevamente pero con voz algo temerosa. De entre las sombras y al parecer de la nada, la masa roja se hace presente, con fuerza se aferra a los barrotes, pegando su rostro a ellos para en un movimiento rápido tomar al guardia por la corbata agarrando también algo de la camisa de este, el hombre se tira un poco hacia atrás tratando de huir de las garras del asesino en serie; los ojos de Grell muestran una locura enfermiza mezclada con algo de lujuria; el pelirrojo sonríe ante la reacción del tipo y no puede evitar lamerse los labios, el hecho de causar pavor en los demás le causa gran placer.

–Honestamente– suspiró William

–¡Will! – él pelirrojo grita con emoción al ver a su jefe, William cumplió su promesa y regresó por él, o al menos eso es lo que espera Grell.

Spears tiene acceso a la celda de Grell, pero más rápido de lo que imaginaba, el guardia cierra la reja a sus espaldas con llave, el hombre observa su camisa arrugada, por unos instantes pudo sentir como si las manos del pelirrojo atravesaban su carne. El guardia alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la escena de un William tomando por la raíz del cabello a Grell quien chillaba de dolor pidiendo clemencia. "Este no puede ser Grell Sutcliff" pensó el hombre y secó el sudor nervioso de su frente.

–Por favor Will, por favor, yo de verdad lo lamento– suplicó la parca roja quien enterraba el rostro justo en la entrepierna del supervisor de Londres mientras se aferraba y lloraba, William se ruborizó intensamente, era difícil decir si ese sonrojo era por la acción de Grell, la vergüenza de ser observado o por la ira creciente que se mantenía aún en su interior, perdonar a Grell no sería cosa fácil, le causó horas extra al gerente, ensució el buen nombre de los dioses de la muerte, menospreció el valor de una vida matando cruelmente a las prostitutas y principalmente "abandonó" a William.

–Deja de perder el tiempo, tienes que prepararte para el juicio, honestamente, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo– dijo William una vez que ya era libre de las garras de Grell quien yacía golpeado en una esquina, no es que a William le gustara golpear brutalmente o continuamente a su subordinado, pero simplemente el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que botones presionar para activar lo peor en el gerente.

–Todo saldrá bien… "mi amor" – Grell se puso de pie y susurró al oído de William causándole a este un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral.

–Yo no soy tu amor– respondió Will para acto seguido pedir salir de la celda y desaparecer a lo lejos dejando a Grell a solas para presentar lo que sería su segunda mejor actuación; así es, William sabía que Grell era una gran actriz, así que no se fiaría de ese amor que él pelirrojo le juraba, tampoco creía ni un poco en esas palabras de arrepentimiento que aunque parecían sinceras, provenían de Grell.

–Más vale que logres convencer al jurado– murmuró la parca obscura a los muros de aquellos pasillos infinitos.

…..

Antes de entrar al juzgado, William y Grell se encontraron nuevamente, no fue lo que ambos esperaban.

Un desprevenido Grell fue atrapado por la mano poco amiga de su jefe, William tomó a Sutcliff por el hombro para después y con fuerza bruta azotarlo contra la esquina de una columna del pasillo, la espalda de Grell golpeó con fuerza el filo de aquel bloque de concreto, quedando algo adormecida por la fuerza del impacto.

–¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¿A caso pretendes burlarte de todos? – la parca obscura preguntó con rabia, la forma humana de la parca roja lo tenía completamente desconcertado. Grell sólo sonrió ampliamente, después de todo es una gran actriz y tenía a su lado al mejor abogado, aunque pagaría caro su defensa.

…

–Sus actos son una vergüenza para nuestra sociedad– exclamó el juez, William apretó sus puños discretamente, odiaba a Grell, en verdad quería molerlo a golpes con sus propias manos, esa tontería de jugar a Jack el destripador había tenido serias consecuencias y es que … ¿sentencia de muerte?, en verdad, ¿la muerte le temía a morir?.

–Señor…– Grell tragó saliva.

–Tengamos en cuenta que todas eran mujeres sin valor alguno, prostitutas todas, no traerían ningún beneficio a la humanidad.

–¡Cállate Grell Sutcliff! – advirtió William, tenía que pensar en algo rápido y debía evitar que Sutcliff lo arruinara de nueva cuenta.

–Los actos cometidos con esas mujeres demuestran absoluta crueldad y falta de buen juicio, un shinigami debe de ser capaz de juzgar almas por sobre todo, ningún sentimiento de amor u odio debe de interponerse a la hora de trabajar– fueron las palabras del Juez.

Ya se había dictado sentencia pero William haría lo imposible por reducir la condena de su subordinado, si alguien habría de castigarle ese sería él, el gerente movería sus influencias y usaría todos sus recursos, hasta los más sucios y bajos y para eso necesitaba a su ídolo el sepulturero, el shinigami Legendario era una institución para la parca obscura, pero todo esto quedaría oculto para Grell, la muerte carmesí no debía enterarse de la misericordia de su amado William.

–William, William, William, el amor… un error fatal, que te puede costar la vida… "otra vez", no debes olvidarlo– susurró el peliplata al oído del supervisor de Londres mientras apretaba juguetonamente la mejilla de este.

–Si un shinigami se enamora este debe morir, es por eso que las parcas trabajan sin sentimientos, porque finalmente, el amor no les permitirá matar a su víctima. "Una vida a cambio de otra"

–Señor, con todo respeto, si insinúa que mis actos son por amor usted está en un error, en un gran error– repeló William, Undertaker sólo sonrió.

–No le guardes rencor, él la mató y regresó contigo–

–Después de todo, una eternidad solos nos puede llevar a la locura–concluyó el peliplata para después retirarse victorioso, de verdad disfrutaba poner en contradicción a su querido William.

…

Alegaría falta de personal, se culparía a sí mismo de negligencia y se responsabilizaría absolutamente de Grell. William mostró la carta de disculpa de la muerte roja que en verdad era muy convincente, y su principal defensa… "no se puede ejecutar a un shinigami puro" pero sí se le puede encerrar de por vida, pero eso tampoco era una solución.

–Grell quiere ser dominado y sólo William es capaz de tal hazaña, es por eso que han estado juntos desde su examen desde hace 80 años, un pequeño descuido le pasa a cualquiera– dijo el peliplata con una sonrisa triunfante ante el jurado.

–Gracias al señor Spears, ese pelirrojo no nos ha matado.

–Pero no olvidemos que William también tiene un antecedente homicida, el novio despechado que acribilla a su prometida jejejeje.

–Recordemos que durante la ausencia del señor Sutcliff, el gerente se tornó un poco desquiciado; todo tiene un equilibrio perfecto, pero si los separamos… quien evitara que William T. Spears no mate a todos– concluyó Undertaker causando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del juez, la palabra del segador jubilado era ley.

–El amor nos vuelve locos hehehehehehehe.

–Y honestamente, matarlos a ambos o encerrarlos de por vida no es la solución más juiciosa, estamos cortos de personal.

–Finalmente todos tenemos las manos manchadas de sangre inocente.

William se mordió la lengua casi hasta hacerla sangrar, las palabras de su superior fueron un golpe bajo para su orgullo, pero al menos había conseguido lo que quería, ahora ese pelirrojo tenía una deuda muy grande.

…

Nadie podía creer la sentencia de Grell, una suspensión de unos pocos meses con trabajo de oficina, los rumores y chismes no tardaron en hacerse llegar, pero no pasaron de eso "rumores", que siempre habían existido y como siempre serían ignorados por William.

La noche después del juicio de Grell, ambas parcas finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de reunirse tranquilamente, los últimos días habían sido un caos total.

William yacía sentado en la sala de descanso, ocasionalmente se frotaba las sienes, momentos después Grell apareció con una taza de té caliente para su jefe, William alzó la mirada, observo a Grell fijamente como si tratara de entender el porqué de las acciones del pelirrojo.

–Will– dijo Grell mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de William.

–Guarda silencio– dijo el mayor con los ojos entrecerrados mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

–Bebe un poco de té, sé que estas cansado– después de estas palabras, Grell tomó la mano de William y la apretó tiernamente.

–Sólo quédate así– William abrió los ojos para mirar al pelirrojo a su lado.

–Me quedaré a tu lado– susurró Grell mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de William.

–Gracias por cuidar de mí.

– Podría irme, desaparecer–fueron la palabras cortantes de William que soltó la mano del carmín.

–Sabes que me dirías a dónde vas para que te siguiera– respondió Grell con una sonrisa triste mientras miraba el techo.

–Te amo, en esta vida y en la siguiente, nuestro hilo rojo es fuerte .

–Deja de decir eso– William frunció el ceño.

–Tu silencioso amor es lo único que necesito–después de estas palabras Grell se puso de pie y dejo sólo a William, no sin antes mandarle un beso y guiñarle coquetamente el ojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HELLOOOOOO bueno, hasta aquí los yerros de <strong>__**Grell, próximos capítulos, Slingphries fuck yea, aún está en "veremos" eso del lemon jijijiji.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, bien, lamento la demora, me faltaba inspiración, escribí esto unas tres veces XD, ahora sí, nos saltamos unos meses, meto algo de relleno y llegamos a "La Muerte Más Bella Del Mundo", yo amo ese musical.

FELIZ LECTURA.

* * *

><p>La noche era fría, era sábado y no había ya nada más por hacer en su agenda, Spears se retiró temprano a su departamento.<p>

William llegó hasta su hogar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la no muy grata sorpresa de tener a Grell Sutcliff sentado en la estancia esperándolo, se notaba fatiga en el rostro del pelirrojo.

–¿Cómo demonios entraste? – William se quedó firme en la puerta.

–Bueno, si no querías que entrara a tu casa creo que debiste cambiar la cerradura de tu apartamento– respondió Grell con una picara sonrisa y tenía razón, su superior pudo cambiar la chapa, pero no lo hizo, quizá tenía el deseo de que el pelirrojo regresara.

–No vi la necesidad de hacer eso, no tengo porqué modificar mi estilo de vida sólo por ti– Grell se encogió de hombros restando importancia a las palabras de William.

–¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó curiosa la muerte carmesí.

–¿La amabas? – William respondió con una pregunta, la cuestión salió en automático, William ni siquiera estaba pensando, su boca se desconecto de su cerebro dando paso a que hablara su corazón resentido. Grell abrió muchos los ojos, la pregunta fue totalmente nueva para él y su respuesta sería decisiva.

–Vamos Will cariño, ha pasado tanto desde aquel fatídico día, por favor, ¿no puedes simplemente olvidarlo? – Grell cuestionó como un adolescente cansado de los regaños de su madre.

–¡Responde! – exigió William ahora molesto por las evasivas de Grell.

–Bueno… sabes que me gusta el rojo– fueron las palabras del carmín que no miró a los ojos a Spears.

–¿La amabas? – William repitió su pregunta, a pesar de ser un hombre juicioso y de pocos o casi nulos sentimientos, necesitaba saber de lo que el pelirrojo era capaz de hacer por aquello a lo que llaman "amor"; Grell ignoró la pregunta nuevamente y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, dándole la espalda a William.

–No te marchaste por falta de amor, te largaste por tu sed de sangre, pensé que quizá habías amado a esa mujer, pero lo que veo en tus ojos me dice que simplemente querías matar– el gran temor de William es que Grell reflejaba todo lo que él detestaba, una novia infiel y los malditos demonios sanguinarios, no podía darse el lujo de entregar su corazón a aquello que bien sabía terminaría matándolo de nueva cuenta.

Grell se detuvo de golpe, aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua congelada sobre su cabeza, ¿podía William tener razón?, tal parece que era la hora de las preguntas indiscretas.

–En todo caso…– prosiguió el carmín.

– ¿Porqué influiste ante el jurado?

– ¿En verdad crees que es tan fácil? –habló la parca mayor.

–Bueno, si no fue así entonces dime ¿porqué estoy aún con vida?–

–No puedo creer que no lo entiendas aún, pasamos por esto juntos, más de una vez, hombro con hombro, día con día desde hace casi 100 años y tú lo echaste todo por la borda por una simple aventura de unos días–William estaba muy exaltado, Grell le observaba estupefacto, este era un lado de William que no conocía, William no solía recordar sus años de juventud con tanta nostalgia.

–Yo no te amo, no te ilusiones, simplemente conozco el valor de la vida y es por eso que porto estas gafas, pensé que tú también lo comprendías, odio tener que admitirlo, pero tú me salvaste, desde entonces has permanecido a mi lado por sobre todas las cosas y un día como si nada te marchas, desapareces sin ninguna justificación abandonaste tu trabajo y todo ¿para qué?– Spears se quedo sin aire.

–Para asesinar a diestra y siniestra, cruelmente a aquellos humanos…–

–Honestamente, no sé cómo es que logras salirte con la tuya.

–Yo sólo puedo darte las gracias Will mi amor, no te arrepentirás de tu decisión– Grell dijo esto como si nada hubiese pasado, se acercó a William rodeándolo con sus brazos en un suave abrazo para después marcharse dejando a William sólo con el recuerdo de su perfume.

…

Después de la tormenta viene la calma, o ¿a caso están en el ojo del huracán?... Grell se presentó en la oficina de William como todos los días desde que fue suspendido, él carmín se mostraba muy feliz como siempre, aún guardaba la esperanza de que todo volviese a la normalidad, como en aquellos tiempos cuando eran unos recién graduados, antes de que William se convirtiera en gerente y tuviese tantas obligaciones, oh, sí que eran bellos recuerdos, aunque William nunca fue un hombre que mostrara sus sentimientos, al menos, eran más cercanos, pero Spears se mostraba aún renuente a ceder ante los afectos del pelirrojo, tal parece William no podía superar la traición de su pelirrojo.

La tensión había aumentado en el despacho desde hacía unos pocos meses, todo empezó desde la última crisis de Alan Humphries, la muerte de un shinigami no era nada fácil de tomar, se supone que ellos son los dioses de la muerte, la muerte les rodea a diario, eso no debe ser algo que les preocupe, pero debemos recordar que ellos son hasta cierto punto "eternos, más no inmortales", las parcas también envejecen, con siglos de diferencia a los humanos, pero su existencia también expira. Lo importante aquí es la calidad y dignidad con la que abandonan este mundo y lo más importante… ¿Qué pasa con los segadores una vez que mueren?, ¿Qué es lo que viene después de la muerte?, sus cinematic record también son juzgados y almacenados en la biblioteca, ¿pero qué pasa con sus almas?

Desde la oficina del gerente se escuchaban gritos y algunas frases inentendibles, casi como gruñidos.

–¡Yo no lo hice maldita sea! – exclamó la parca roja azotando sus manos sobre el escritorio de William con mucha rabia.

–Honestamente– suspiró William mientras leía una carta de sus superiores, nuevas muertes se estaban presentando en Londres y se sospechaba de la parca roja.

– ¿Qué esperabas?, te ganaste la fama de carnicero– se burló Eric Slingby ganándose así miradas molestas por parte de William y Grell.

–Bueno, siendo honestos, este no es el estilo de Sutcliff senpai– Ronald comentó con la intención de que William no se desquitará con su rojo senpai.

–En verdad, no puedo creer que piensen que fuiste tú–William se apretó el puente de la nariz.

–Bueno, tú te harás cargo del caso– sentenció William.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritaron Ronald y Grell, Eric se mostró indiferente y simplemente salió de la oficina.

–Demostraremos que tú no tienes nada que ver Grell Sutcliff, así que hazte cargo del caso, al pelirrojo no le quedó más que obedecer, después de todo, bien podría toparse con su amado Sebastian.

…

El pelirrojo miraba hacia la ventana, por instantes extrañaba la libertad, pero había sido su decisión permanecer en esa jaula de amor no correspondido por la eternidad; la puerta de la oficina se abrió interrumpiendo su melancolía.

–¿Qué haces en mi oficina? – cuestionó el gerente con el ceño fruncido

–¡Will! – respondió la parca roja con nostálgica alegría.

–Comamos juntos cariño, te extraño tanto~– Grell tomó del brazo a su jefe mientras se arremolinaba contra su cuerpo.

–Honestamente– murmuró William mientras tomaba con desprecio el moño de la gabardina de Grell, no podía evitar mirar aquel trozo de tela con odio y no es que él estuviera celoso de Angelina, no, es que esa mujer le causó muchos problemas, horas extra no remuneradas, castigos de sus superiores, modificó abruptamente su rutina, su estilo de vida, le robo la paz y tranquilidad en su perfecto mundo ordenado, le robo a Grell… momento, ese pensamiento debía mantenerse oculto, enterrado en lo más profundo de su muerto corazón, porque él, él no amaba ni amaría nunca a ese pelirrojo, William no amaría a nadie otra vez nunca más.

–¿Will? – Grell volteo mirando a William con tierna preocupación, últimamente su jefe se portaba más disperso en sus pensamientos, tal parecía que divagaba entre recuerdos, malos recuerdos para ser más específicos, además de ser más distante que de costumbre, pero esta distancia era algo que el mismo Grell había causado y el recuperar la confianza de su superior sería un arduo trabajo, una labor que le costaría mucho recuperar.

–Honestamente– William negó con la cabeza.

–Aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. –

…

Grell se encontraba en su escritorio, fingiendo llenar algunos documentos, cuando repentinamente y de la nada una fuerza bruta lo sometió, para su desgracia casi era hora de retirarse así que prácticamente el edificio estaba vacío.

–Más te vale encontentar a William– amenazó la voz con acento escoses.

–¡Eric! sé que te gusta jugar rudo, pero este no es el lugar– respondió el pelirrojo relamiéndose los labios

–Cállate idiota promiscuo– amenazó el rubio, mientras olfateaba el cuello del rojo segador, Grell no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ronronear, pero para su desgracia, Eric le abofeteo con fuerza.

–Fuiste con ese estúpido demonio.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia– respondió Grell mientras frotaba su rostro.

–Escúchame bien mi "querida dama" – Slingby murmuró al oído del jengibre.

–Spears está molesto, eso significa que le cargará la mano a Alan, tú sabes bien que la salud de Alan no es buena y créeme que si algo malo le llega a suceder tú serás quien pague las consecuencias– amenazó el escoses.

–Así que, más te vale comportarte, deja de revolcarte con ese demonio y ponte algo lindo para William, no sé que tengas que hacer y la verdad no me importa, pero más te vale ser un buen amante para que tu Will afloje sus riendas con Alan–

–Que sobreprotector te has vuelto Eric, no recuerdo que fueras así conmigo…– respondió Grell rozando sus labios en el oído de Eric pero fue interrumpido, el rubio de dos tonos hizo un ademan de volver a golpearlo, pero simplemente liberó al carmín de su agarre.

–Esto es una primer advertencia, no estoy bromeando– Eric se marchó y Grell suspiró aliviado, ahora tenía que encontrar el modo de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Esa noche William recibiría una sorpresa.

…

William se encontraba muy concentrado revisando algunos documentos, altas de nuevos reclutas para ser exactos, realmente detestaba tener que darles el recorrido de las instalaciones a los novatos, ellos eran tan estúpidos, pero era parte de su trabajo y después de todo, necesitaba nuevo personal, últimamente la mayoría de sus empleados moría a manos de los malditos demonios, tal parece que el único capaz de lidiar con esas alimañas es Sutcliff, si esa era la respuesta al porque mantenía a Grell bajo su custodia, el pelirrojo era un gran elemento de batalla.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida pues una de sus palomas entró a su oficina, un mensaje importante seguramente, William miró con alegría a su pichón y tomó la nota, aunque el mensaje no le causó gracia.

_Te espero ésta noche después del trabajo, te tengo una sorpresa~_

La nota estaba escrita con tinta roja y llevaba perfume impregnado, además de un beso plasmado, William arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al cesto de la basura.

–Honestamente, utilizar los insumos de la oficina para estas banalidades, además de malgastar la energía de los agentes– refiriéndose con esto a su amada paloma.


	4. Chapter 4

Y LLEGAMOS AL FINAL, SÍ, LO ESTOY GRITANDO XD, ya en serio, yo no sé si Yana Toboso en realidad "mató" a Eric y Alan, pero simplemente esa es una idea que no puedo aceptar, me niego a creer que están muertos, los amo demasiado, (no amo el Slingphries), pero amo a todos los shinigamis, son tan jodidamente fantásticos TODOS (menos los novatos).

…

* * *

><p><em><span>"<span>__EL CAMINO AL INFIERNO ESTÁ EMPEDRADO DE PECADOS COMETIDOS A CAUSA DE BUENAS INTENCIONES"_

El olor a desinfectantes lo despertó, al abrir los ojos, todo estaba en penumbras, era difícil poder ver, pocos recuerdos le quedaban de esa noche, a caso ¿estaba en el infierno?.

–Me alegra que despertaras pequeño holgazán– aquella voz llena de diversión y burla, parece que ya la había escuchado antes.

–¿Pero que demonios? – cuestionó Eric, su cabeza dolía demasiado, en especial su garganta, el escoses acercó su mano a su cuello, pero sólo recibió un manotazo.

–No seas tonto, no debes tocarte aún, permite que la herida sane, quedará una cicatriz, una muy linda– dijo el sepulturero.

–Alan…¡Alan!, ¿Dónde está Alan?! –los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, la razón de sus pecados, ¿de qué sirve vivir si no está su compañero de vida, Eric estaba próximo a armar un escándalo, pero fue silenciado.

–En verdad… hoy en día ustedes los jóvenes no tienen educación, será mejor que te calles, tu amigo está bien– reprendió el peliplata.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – pidió el rubio.

–¿A caso no lo recuerdas?, bueno, sólo te diré que sí el mayordomo no los mató, William con gusto terminará el trabajo jijiji–fueron las palabras del viejo segador.

–Aunque… honestamente, no es tan fácil matar a un dios de la muerte, se necesita más que cortarle el cuello para segar nuestras vidas– dijo Undertaker con una sonrisa mientras rozaba la cicatriz de su cuello con sus largas uñas negras.

–Bueno, bueno, será mejor que se retiren, yo aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer– los despidió la parca mayor.

–Pero ¿a donde debemos ir? – preguntó angustiado el escoses.

–No sé, ese es su problema, los están buscando, William los creyó muertos y no se tomo la molestia ni de recoger sus cuerpos jijiji. Para su infortunio aún están con vida, su supervisor los mandará a juicio y créeme, esta vez no será indulgente–

–Es una lástima que todo tu esfuerzo y tantos sacrificios no valieran la pena, salvarle la vida a Alan sólo para que terminen matándolo jejeje, es una pena, pero así es el amor, sí no duele no sirve– En ese momento la puerta de la funeraria se abrió, aquellos ojos verde neón tan fríos y sin expresión alguna se hicieron presentes, William T. Spears llegó a poner orden… "nuevamente".

…

Los días van y vienen, El juicio no avanza, eso le molesta a William, realmente no le interesa lo que pase con esos desertores malagradecidos, lo único que quiere es tenerlos fuera de su equipo, sólo se convirtieron en un estorbo más, pero no podría deslindarse tan fácilmente de este caso, después de todo, los crímenes se cometieron mientras laboraban para el gerente del área de recolección, Spears estaba más que involucrado, era el segundo escándalo más grande presentado en menos de un año dentro del mismo departamento.

–William…– Pidió el rubio de dos tonos, quería explicarle a su jefe el porqué de sus actos, después de todo, no lo hizo por maldad, nadie sufrió al morir, pero el inglés lo ignoró completamente, cada palabra de la boca de Eric era ruido molesto para Spears.

–William Spears…–

–Honestamente, esto no puede seguir así, ¡tienes que escucharme!– exigió Eric, pero sus lamentos llegaron a oídos sordos, el supervisor se encontraba muy entretenido o al menos fingía estar poniendo atención a lo que Grell Sutcliff le platicaba, que siendo honestos eran banalidades, nada relevante al trabajo.

–¡Maldita sea Spears! – Eric azotó sus manos sobre el escritorio de fino roble, haciendo volar algunos papeles, William se quedó estático.

–No armes un escándalo Eric, después de todo ustedes se lo buscaron... –Grell tenía más por decir, pero Eric lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

–¡Tú… infeliz, tú me delataste! – acusó el escoses.

–Eric senpai, está exagerando– Ronald trató de calmar a su compañero.

–Eric Slingby, estos actos de rebeldía no servirán para tu defensa– William hablo con serenidad, ignorando el tono azulado del rostro de Grell que perdía oxigeno a manos de Eric.

–¡Me vendiste maldito amanerado! Todo por revolcarte con tu Sebastian– en la voz de Eric había rabia y dolor, se sentía traicionado por los que alguna vez dijeron ser sus amigos.

Ante la mención del demonio mayordomo William invocó su death scythe y amenazó con atravesar al escoses, pero este fue más rápido y el único mutilado resultó ser el cabello de Sutcliff.

–¡Grell torturó a esas mujeres, lo hizo por placer!

– En todo caso, no hay comparación, no puedes comparar unas cuantas miserables prostitutas contra un millar de almas inocentes.

–Todo tu esfuerzo fue en vano Eric Slingby, 998 vidas segadas antes de lo indicado, casi 1000 almas que están a la deriva y deben ser recuperadas– William habló.

–Las horas extra– murmuró Ronald Knox.

–Toda esta matanza fue en vano, sin un propósito…–

–Todo fue por el bien de Alan, al menos yo no los descuarticé por placer– dijo Eric mirando con recelo al pelirrojo que fingió ignorarle.

–No me digas, lo hiciste por amor, he ahí tu error, siempre lo he dicho, los dioses de la muerte deben trabajar con discreción, sin involucrar las emociones, el amor es un sentimiento efímero– dijo William con amargura.

–¡Por favor! – dijo Eric con sarcasmo e ironía, las palabras de William eran más falsas que la fidelidad de Grell.

–Tú salvaste al idiota de Sutcliff, interviniste ante el jurado, todos lo sabemos, le rogaste al shinigami legendario que intercediera por este engendro, él merecía morir, Grell tiene más pecados que todos los de este edificio juntos; siempre lo has protegido, ¡Maldición William! No me vengas con eso de que no crees en los actos de lealtad…–

–No te pido que me salves a mí, lo acepto, soy completamente culpable, ¿pero qué hay de Alan, él es inocente, no tiene nada que ver, por favor, Alan tiene derecho a vivir, él ha sufrido mucho

–Eso ya lo juzgaran en el tribunal, yo…–Spears tenía más cosas por decir, pero en ese momento guardo silencio pues Eric salió de la oficina de William dejando a su superior con la palabra en la boca, el escoses tenía que ver a Alan, saber que estaba bien, pues aún seguía bajo supervisión médica, ¿a caso estaba curado?.

…

Se encontraba en una habitación blanca, tan blanca como la más pura de las almas, Alan yacía recostado en una cama mientras Eric sentado a su costado derecho sujetaba su mano fuertemente.

–Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento–lloraba Eric, mientras Alan le consolaba, no existían palabras para expresar su sentir.

–Sea como sea… creo que ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de morir– Alan dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso no ayudó a reconfortar el alma de ese pobre shinigami en desgracia.

–Todo estará bien, ya lo veras, después de todo nosotros renunciamos a ser dioses de la muerte…

–¿Sabes?... si vamos a morir, me alegra que no sea a causa de las dolorosas espinas de la muerte y me alegra al menos no morir solo– Alan dijo esto con una sonrisa algo triste y abrazó a Eric, sería una larga noche

…

William se encontraba encerrado en su oficina, hace bastante tiempo que debió abandonar el despacho, pero no lo hizo, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

–Bueno, para ser honestos yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti Will cariño~ claro, yo soy más inteligente y no hubiese dejado testigos– la voz con burla de Grell se dejó escuchar desde el sofá de la oficina, desde el altercado de esa tarde, el pelirrojo no había abandonado la oficina de su jefe.

–De ser cierta la leyenda y que Alan esté completamente sano… será mejor que nadie se entere de este hecho– fueron la palabras con angustia de la muerte obscura, Grell se encogió de hombros y abrazó a William tratando de reconfortarlo, el moro correspondió al abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca de Grell enredando suavemente sus dedos entre los mechones rojos, la relación entre estos dos sí que era complicada y difícil de describir, "amor odio, más odio que amor", pero al fin y al cabo se complementaban.

…

–Eres demasiado "humano" aún William, siempre intercediendo por los que te rodean– dijo el sepulturero con una sonrisa.

–No trates de hacer justicia por ti mismo, que la ira o el amor no te dominen, finalmente, ángeles o demonios, todos seremos juzgados al final de nuestras vidas jejeje.

–No lo estoy haciendo por ellos– William respondió con indiferencia mientras firmaba el alta de dos nuevos segadores.

…

Eric y Alan se encontraban fuera de la oficina de uno de sus superiores, el jefe de William para ser más exactos, de pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Grell salió de esta.

–No espero que me lo agradezcan, pero recuerden que los actos de bondad en mi no son muy comunes – Grell dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y orgullosa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Alan que mantenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eric.

–Cállate Grell– dijo Eric que se presionaba el puente de la nariz.

–Nosotros siempre hemos estado juntos y finalmente… humanos sobran en el mundo, no veo el porqué debamos ser juzgados a causa de esas malas yerbas que Dios creó…–

–Es hora de retirarnos Grell Sutcliff– ordenó el supervisor Spears; Grell besó la mejilla de Alan y se puso de pie para enseguida alcanzar a William, Alan limpio su mejilla en un acto inconsciente, aunque trataba no podía evitar seguir molesto con Grell, después de todo el pelirrojo fue quien los delató con aquel demonio mayordomo.

Esa misma tarde ambos shinigamis delincuentes fueron suspendidos indefinidamente con trabajo de oficina y sin derecho a conservar sus death scythe; bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que ser ejecutado o morir lentamente por las espinas de la muerte y sobre todo, lo mejor era que estarían juntos.

…

Semanas habían pasado y al parecer todo estaba mejorando o ¿tal vez no?, lo importante era estar vivos.

Era la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban reunidos en los comedores senpai y kouhai, por lo regular todo el equipo comía reunido a petición de Ronald y Grell, William nunca se oponía, aunque prefería comer a solas o en su defecto sólo con Grell.

Eric y Alan se sentaron donde siempre, esperando que llegaran los demás, pronto Alan divisó a lo lejos a Grell que ya iba en dirección a ellos, el primero en llegar fue Ronald que no dudó en robarle un trozo de comida a Eric, el joven rubio sólo sonrió pícaramente, cuando William se aproximó, Grell se recorrió para dejarle un lugar pero el moro se siguió de largo, ni siquiera los volteo a ver, un metro después se detuvo y habló.

–¿Qué estás haciendo Grell Sutcliff? – William tomó asiento en la mesa de enfrente, la que estaba frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a todos los demás, Grell abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tomó su charola de comida aunque no sabía bien que hacer, miró con duda a Eric y Alan aún sin saber cómo actuar.

–¿Qué esperas Ronald Knox? – llamó nuevamente la muerte obscura ahora con una voz un poco más molesta, en ese instante Grell salió corriendo en dirección a su amado jefe.

–Lo lamento mucho chicos? – Ronald se levantó y siguió a su rojo senpai. Eric suspiró desanimado, Alan tomó fuerte su mano y le sonrió, su jefe no era tan malo después de todo, sólo necesitaban ser pacientes y esperar, sería una larga espera.

* * *

><p>Bueno, lamento la falta de "acción" :sabenaloquemerefiero: esta no era una historia del todo Grelliam mi punto era mostrar con vida a mi amado Eric, además de que me opongo a hacer yaoi explicito de Eric y Alan, eso no es de Dios; pero se los recompensaré pronto, los amo.<p> 


End file.
